


Time and Wonder

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Big Brother Harley Keener, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Papa Bear Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Diana surprises her parents again and the team has a day out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	Time and Wonder

Valerie started scooting a few months ago...but then she completely bypassed actual crawling for walking. Both Stephen and Tony were home for her first steps and the sorcerer had to hold back pathetic tears of happiness because he finally got to see one of his kids take their first steps. He didn't get that with Diana. Valerie used Harley to get to her feet and the entire family watched as she stumbled over to her blocks. She fell to her hands and knees once, got back up, and finished her short trek to her toys where she sat down and played quietly.

When the moment was over, Tony happened to look over at Stephen and found the sorcerer covering his mouth and tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. As much as he wanted to laugh, he didn't because he knew how much the moment meant to Stephen. It was important to Tony as well, but he got to see Diana's first steps.

Now Valerie walked everywhere. She made it her personal mission to follow Stephen everywhere she could, and one day that happened to be out of the master bedroom and down the stairs. The sorcerer left Valerie with Tony in their bedroom, but his husband must have looked away for the dooming second because the baby started to follow her mother. She got to the stairs and Diana happened to look up from her coloring book just as the baby took a step off the top of the stairs and Dia throws her hands up with a gasp.

"STOP!" 

Valerie freezes as she starts to fall forward and Tony runs out of the bedroom with a terrified expression while Stephen rushes back toward the stairs from the kitchen. The parents stare at the frozen baby at the top of the stairs and Stephen slowly looks from Valerie to Diana, who still had her hands raised with a shocked expression.

"Diana...how did you…" Stephen starts as Tony finally races forward and grabs the baby and she unfreezes with a grumpy noise. Valerie wasn't happy with being stopped from following her mommy.  
"I...I didn't want her to get hurt. I was going to use my magic to keep her upstairs." Diana says softly as she lowers her hands.  
Tony carries Valerie downstairs and safely puts her down on the ground when he reaches the bottom, and the baby walks over to Stephen and clings onto his leg. "I thought you could only use time magic with the Time Stone."  
"I thought so too." Stephen says. "Perhaps it's powers were mixed with the spell when she was born. I had it then."  
"Little Miss...do you think you can do that again?" Tony asks.  
"I don't know."

The elevator door opens and Steve and Bucky step onto the floor. Tony looks at Diana and motions toward the couple with his head, and the little girl holds out one of her hands, freezing her uncles in place. Stephen's eyes widen when Tony waves his hand in front of Bucky's face and nothing happens, and looks at his oldest daughter.

"Unfreeze them now." He commands softly and Diana lowers her hand.

Steve and Bucky start walking again and stop on their own power in the living room, only to sense the weird tension in the air.

"What's going on?" Steve asks and Tony lets out a single laugh.  
"We've just discovered another one of Diana's powers." He answers.  
"I thought she could do anything Stephen could." Bucky says.  
"I can't use time magic without the Time Stone." Stephen says and the other couple's eyes widen.  
"She can manipulate time? To what extent?" Steve wonders.

That was a good question. Stephen disappears back into the kitchen, and then comes back with an apple and places it on the coffee table in front of Diana after asking her to move her art supplies. He asks her to move the apple forward in time, and she does so with ease, everyone watching the fruit turn into rot. Stephen then asks her to put it back the way it was, and she did. The apple was returned to its ripe and healthy glory and it had both her parents covering their mouths in bewilderment. Stephen had never heard of this happening. Then again, according to Wong, he was the first Sorcerer Supreme to actually use the baby spell.

When he asked how that was possible, Wong said the spell was written but never tested. Stephen would have to write down some warnings for that spell later, and record the fact that a baby from the spell retained the ability to manipulate time because he was wearing the Time Stone (when it existed) when he invoked the spell. That and the fact that the baby could possibly be able to use powers.

He had a lot to add to the information with that spell.

Stephen gently grabs one of Diana's hands. "Diana...you have to be very careful with time magic. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"What you did for your sister is safe, but you can't abuse it like you can with other magic. You can't abuse _any_ magic but I know you know that." Diana nods. "Good."

Stephen releases her hand and pulls her head forward to kiss the top of her head.

"Now that that is settled." Steve starts. "The rest of us were going to go to the park today and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
Tony shrugs. "Sounds good. I'll tell the boys."  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "I'll pack lunch."  
Bucky smirks. "I'll help."

Stephen went back into the kitchen with Bucky to make a large amount of food, and with Valerie still attached to his leg while Tony went into Harley's bedroom. The family and the team found themselves at the nearest large park within the hour and Stephen barely took Valerie out of the car before she was taken from him, and he huffs fondly when Quill raises her in the air and spins in a circle making her giggle. The god falls back with a 'holy shit', but Stephen didn't worry. Quill kept Valerie safely tucked against his chest and landed on his back with a pained groan while the others stepped over or past him to find a place to lay out blankets.

"Is it bad that we don't worry when he falls with one of our kids?" Tony asks.  
"Probably." Stephen says as he moves aside so Steve can grab one of the coolers out of the trunk. "But they never get hurt."  
"Hey!" Quill protests loudly when Natasha takes Valerie from him.  
"Papa Bear, you better help carry stuff or I won't give her back later." Natasha threatens and the god sighs.  
"Women are such slave drivers--OW!" Quill groans when Wanda kicks him in the ribs.  
"Spaceman, there's one more cooler. Come help!" Scott calls from one of the cars.  
"Alright, alright."

Some of the others snigger as Quill gets up to help, and Diana runs off toward the swings holding Cassie's hand. Peter and Harley run off toward an open space to toss a football, and the rest help get the coolers and stuff to where the blankets have been laid out. As soon as everything is set up, Nat sits on one of the blankets with Valerie and plays with her blocks with her, and Scott runs over to the boys and intercepts Peter's throw.

"Interception! Sam!" Scott yells and throws the football to the Falcon who catches it and dodges Harley as he runs a few yards away before spiking the ball.  
"Touchdown!" Sam shouts and Harley snorts as he catches up and picks up the ball.  
"If that's how it's gonna be, we'll kick your ass." Harley taunts.  
"Bring it on punk!" 

The boys, Scott, Sam, Clint, and Quill busy themselves with a game of football, and Stephen sits back with a book. Tony lays out next to him while everyone else spreads out with their own activities and enjoy the sunny day and Stephen periodically watches Valerie go between Natasha and Laura with her toys. Cooper and Nathaniel were playing catch with a baseball nearby, Wanda and Vision joined Diana and Cassie (and Lila) at the swings, Steve was on another blanket drawing on a sketchpad with Bucky laying next to him dozing in the sunlight, and Bruce was keeping Thor out of the food.

Thor only had to wait about an hour before everyone got hungry anyway. As soon as Stephen heard the first complaint about being hungry from a child, he started making sandwiches for everyone with Bucky's help.

"Nathaniel, do you want ham or roast beef?" Stephen asks.  
"How about turkey?"  
Stephen looks around the picnic table and grabs the turkey. "I can do turkey. Cooper?"  
"Roast beef!"

Laura gets up and helps make sandwiches as well when everyone starts to migrate back toward the blankets and hands out the preferred sandwiches. Lunch passes in laughter and the occasional thrown chip, and then they all go back to their previous activities. Except for Scott and Quill. Scott decided to take it easy and stayed on the blankets, and Quill kept him company by laying his head in the thief's lap and dozing off. He didn't even flinch when Valerie carried her blocks over to the celestial and sat next to him to play quietly.

"I can't believe she's already walking." Laura says.  
"She skipped crawling." Tony informs her. Quite proudly too.  
"We need to visit more often. Last time I saw her she was just starting to eat solids." Laura says.  
"I think we're planning a barbeque at the cabin next weekend." Stephen replies and smirks. "We'll make your husband cook."  
"I hear Quill is good at cooking over a fire." She responds and the god himself grumbles.  
"Fat chance." A purr follows when Scott runs his fingers through Quill's hair.  
"MOM!" Cooper yells and both Stephen and Laura look toward Cooper and Nathaniel.

The older boy was leading the younger toward the adults, and Nathaniel was holding his hand over his eye and trying extremely hard not to cry. To Stephen's minor surprise, Cooper led Nathaniel to him, so Stephen sat up from his reclined position to gently pry the younger boy's hand away from his face. The sorcerer hisses sympathetically when he finds a forming bruise over his eye but smiles softly to soothe Nathaniel.

"How did you manage this?" Stephen asks as he gently prods at the bruise, apologizing when the boy whimpers.  
"The sun got in my eyes and I couldn't see the ball." Nathaniel whimpers.  
"Alright. Well, nothing is broken so we'll get you all fixed up." The sorcerer says softly.

He sends some healing magic into the bruise and watches as it and the cut on it disappear and leave nothing but pale skin. 

"There we go. All better."  
"Thank you." The little boy smiles and Stephen returns it with a raised eyebrow and tilts his head toward one of the coolers.  
"If it's okay with your mother, there are different desserts you can choose from in there."  
Laura laughs when Nathaniel looks at her hopefully. "Go ahead."

Nathaniel and Cooper go over to the cooler and take their choice of dessert, and Stephen has them spread the word before they run off. Tony smiles and kisses the sorcerer's temple when he returns to his book, and Stephen sighs softly when his husband croons in his ear in Italian. Not enough to arouse the doctor, but enough to let him know he was loved and that Tony enjoyed watching his wife mother a child. Even if it wasn't theirs.

"Gross. We can understand you Dad." Peter says as he, Harley, and the others approach them.  
"Only you could have heard me from that distance." Tony grunts and the teen shrugs.  
"I'm guessing I should be glad." Harley figures as he goes through the dessert cooler and pulls out a couple of cookies.  
"'Ley!" Valerie says quietly and reaches toward her oldest brother. "Cookie!"  
Harley grins. "Yeah Val. This one's for you." He sits in front of her and hands the extra cookie to her.  
"Not the whole thing cub. Give her small pieces." Stephen says and watches Harley take the cookie back and break off small pieces for Valerie to eat.  
Quill sighs when the teen puts the cookie pieces on the pirate's chest. "Really dude?"  
"I have my own cookie to eat!"

The celestial throws his arm over his eyes with a grunt but doesn't complain further, even when the baby slowly takes a piece of cookie off of him one by one. Everyone else came back for dessert, and most people who wanted a cookie had it thrown at them by Sam. Cookies, popsicles, ice cream, pies, and cakes were consumed happily. Thankfully Quill refrained from finding a way to eat his cake lewdly since there were children present, but a lot of them knew he was dying to eat it off Scott. He was pretty shameless if children weren't in the vicinity. Tony was no better.

"Can we come make ice cream sundaes bed time we visit?" Lila asks Stephen and he chuckles.  
"I think we can manage something for the barbeque next weekend."  
"I'm not cooking!" Clint declares and Laura snorts.  
"Too late. You and Quill have already been given the job."  
"When the hell did I agree to this?!" The celestial complains.  
Natasha grabs Valerie and holds her up in Quill's line of sight before pouting. "Aww...do it for the baby Papa Bear."  
"Son of a…"


End file.
